


狂澜

by linlinX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	狂澜

1 

早晨一场雨断断续续下到了傍晚，周震南抖落伞上的水滴，打开公寓的门。 

迎面扑来室内闷潮的空气，周震南拨开厨房的窗户，路过客厅习惯性绕到冰箱前，刚要伸手看到冰箱门上空荡荡的一片，想起张颜齐上周回家，这几天都不在。 

他走进卧室，把包随便一扔，整个人倒在床上，隔着窗玻璃传来淅淅沥沥的雨声。 

手机响起一声震动，低电量的提示音，周震南把脸埋进枕头，一动不动地趴了会儿，动作迟缓地用胳膊肘支起上半身，拉开书桌的抽屉。 

翻数据线的时候带出了几张纸片，飘飘悠悠地落在地上，周震南低头捡起，最上面一张写着「月饼用微波炉“叮”一分钟再吃」，还有一张「带点吃的回来家里断粮了」，一张「听说熬夜会变秃」。 

有些潦草的字迹，张颜齐贴在冰箱门上的，周震南捏在手里看了片刻，放回到抽屉那摞便利贴上面。 

忘记从哪天开始养成的习惯，大概在张颜齐搬进公寓不久，周震南笑他幼稚，不知出于什么原因没有扔掉，一天天地收集下来，看着也有厚厚一沓。 

周震南躺回柔软的床铺，天色越发昏暗，他抬起手臂挡住脸。 

张颜齐搬来那天是个周末。 

周震南从外面回来，看到客厅放着还没拆封的行李，中介提前告知过他新室友的事情，似乎是个和他差不多大的年轻人，具体的周震南没太关心。 

合租公寓就是这样，下班回到家关房门就是独属于自己的空间，上一任室友住了八个月，周震南还没认清对方的全名和脸，说冷漠倒也不至于，仅仅是不在意。 

晚上他看了部电影，和往常一样翻了本书，快到睡觉的点，新室友还没回来。周震南皱了皱眉头，喝完茶杯里的水，拿出耳塞放在床头。 

之前的室友喜欢熬夜，经常半夜三点噼里啪啦地穿过客厅，老式公寓楼有些年头，木地板稍微用力踩过便“嘎吱”作响，白天室内外嘈杂的声音盖住，在寂静的深夜听着格外明显。 

周震南睡眠一贯偏浅，经过大半年的锻炼，算是培养出一些应对的经验，醒了就戴上耳塞，辗转反侧半晌再慢慢召唤睡意。 

那天半夜周震南迷迷糊糊从梦中醒转，思绪迟钝地反应了几秒，耳边不出意外传来熟悉的响动。他艰难地从枕头上把自己拔起来，伸长手臂去摸床边的耳塞，手将将碰到忽然停顿。 

客厅的脚步声消失了。 

周震南若有所思地竖起耳朵，卧室门外隐约传来悉悉索索的响动，偶尔还是会有轻微的“嘎吱”踩过地板，比起刚才小了不止一点半点，不仔细听很容易忽略。 

周震南把耳塞丢回床头，睁眼望着昏暗的天花板，听着外面的动静。 

新室友似乎没有当晚收拾行李的打算，洗漱时细微的水流声没过片刻便宣告结束，对方走进卧室，关门时刻意放轻过，安静的夜里轻微“咔哒”一下。 

周震南翻了个身，闭上眼睛。 

一夜无梦。 

2 

有只手推了推他的肩膀，周震南困倦地撑开眼皮，张颜齐坐在床边，低头打量他的脸色。 

“你回来了？”周震南眨眼，抬起上半身。 

“你这一觉睡了多久？”张颜齐声音低沉地问。 

“不知道啊现在几点？”周震南从被子里拱起来，挪到床头靠着，张颜齐给他塞了个枕头垫在身后。 

“几天没见，还想着你来迎接我一下，好嘛一进门灯也黑的，你睡得呼呼的跟小猪似的。” 

“你是猪。”周震南拨拉开掉到眼前的碎发，露出光洁的额头，张颜齐屈指要弹，被他敏捷地躲开：“你好大胆子啊张颜齐。” 

“都快八点咯，你从昨天开始睡的吗？”张颜齐按着他的手，碰了碰他的额头。 

“今天早晨吧，天还没亮。”周震南揉捏眉心。 

“那你睡得真早，作息简直太规律了。”张颜齐翻白眼，拍拍他的肩：“起来刷牙，吃点东西再躺。” 

周震南拖长音调答应一句，拉过床头的黑T恤套上，坐在餐桌前端起碗，发现张颜齐站在镜子前剃胡须，“你晚上去店里？” 

“有个同事请假，排了我的班。”张颜齐用毛巾擦干脸，“生活不易，被迫营业。” 

周震南“哦”一声，抿了下嘴唇，显出一副怏怏不乐的神情。 

张颜齐从镜子里瞄了他一眼，张了张口没说话。 

“要不要来我上班的地方看看？”吃饭的时候周震南有一搭没一搭地挑着面条，忽然听见张颜齐问。 

“什么？”周震南从放空中回神。 

“你待会又睡不着觉。”张颜齐用手指点了点眼角，“正好跟我去店里，放松放松。” 

“我陪你算上班还是加班啊，还放松？”周震南拿起桌上的纸巾砸他，张颜齐顺手接住。 

“今天你陪我加班，我下周陪你玩密室好吧？”张颜齐有条有理地跟他商量。 

“你干脆说鬼屋，稍微有点诚意。”周震南扬起下巴，张颜齐扶住额头讨饶：“南哥你放过我，这伤敌一千自损八百啊。” 

行吧行吧，周震南也不是很想去鬼屋，他对恐怖片和鬼故事的耐受力顶多比张颜齐高一点点。 

收拾完碗筷张颜齐回房间说是要换衣服，还把周震南给关在了外面。 

“有什么不给看的，装神弄鬼。”周震南靠在墙上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。 

等了差不多十来分钟，周震南无聊地要数手指，“咔哒”门锁打开，张颜齐从卧室走出来。周震南扭头，缓缓睁大眼睛。 

男生带妆这件事在如今不算稀罕，然而周震南第一次正面近距离看到张颜齐妆容齐整的模样，那一瞬间直观的震撼。当场愣了好几秒才反应过来。 

可能因为他印象里的张颜齐就不是那种会化妆的人吧，整个人的居家感太重了，很长一段时间都是他下班回家打开门，看到沙发里穿着睡衣头发还翘着的大男生。 

现在换上深蓝色条纹衬衫和暗色调西装制服，头发打理过，整个人犹如经过雕琢的原石，剥落外壳，毫无遮掩地散发出不限性别的吸引力。 

“出发。”张颜齐在镜子里调整过领带，扬起唇角对他比了个V字。 

周震南恍然回神，按掉灯的开关，跟他一前一后地迈出门。 

3 

向下通往店门的楼梯有些狭窄，张颜齐走在前面，侧身把胳膊递给他，“你慢一点下来，看台阶。” 

周震南好奇地打量两边墙壁银白色和黑色相间的瓷砖，张颜齐推开红色的店门，深蓝浅蓝波点的灯光在天花板上缓缓旋转，迎面一个打扮入时的金发青年微笑鞠躬：“欢迎光临……咦，小齐哥，带朋友来玩？” 

他的眼神灵活地落在周震南身上，张颜齐不着痕迹地挡了一下，笑道：“店长在吗？” 

“你坐一下，我跟店长打个招呼。”张颜齐带着周震南找了个隐蔽的卡座，给他端来湿纸巾和饮料。 

“这什么酒？”周震南旋转杯壁，液体在光下闪烁着淡淡粉色的光泽。 

“本店非常正经，不向刚满十八岁的成年人提供酒精饮料。”张颜齐字正腔圆地解说，周震南瞪他一眼，伸手推他肩膀。 

“你尝尝看，等下再给你拿别的。”张颜齐任他拍打几下，笑着握了握他的手，起身朝休息间走去。 

周震南环顾店内的环境，迷离的灯光和浓厚的夜色像是剥离了人们平日伪装的外壳，空气里弥漫的欲望似有若无，暧昧地缠绕在贴近的身体之间。 

旁边卡座的女孩似乎是初次来这家店体验，身旁的年轻男孩殷勤地朝她说着些什么，周震南听到几句，是夸她长相可爱，背的包包很有品位。 

没过几分钟时间到，下一位替换的男公关过来了，男孩有点遗憾地跟女孩告别，再次介绍了一遍自己的名字，鞠躬退后将位置让给同伴。 

“在看什么？”张颜齐漫步走来，一手背在身后行了个优雅的礼节，将托盘上的饮料取下，逐一布置在台面。 

“看看你平常的工作。”周震南仰脸看着他，朝隔壁示意：“换成你过去怎么样？” 

“那想必是要被指名的。”张颜齐挑眉，见周震南一副想要看好戏的表情，唇角露出抹微笑，俯身在他耳边低声道：“不过今晚我只想留在这里，接受一个人的指名。” 

他在周震南身边坐下，端起一杯饮料轻轻碰了个杯。周震南仓促地抿了口饮料，别开眼神，手指捏了下发烫的耳垂。 

张颜齐恐怕把店里所有口味的饮料都给他端来了，周震南挨个尝过去，注意到张颜齐的酒杯和他不太一样。 

周震南趁他不备，抓住张颜齐的手，喝了一口他杯子里的饮料，咂摸了几秒，猛地出手槌他脑壳：“张颜齐！你这叫没度数？” 

“我又没说跟你一起喝饮料。”张颜齐懒洋洋地笑说：“我比你大两岁，处于合法饮酒年龄知道不？” 

“那我也要。”周震南夺过他的杯子，胳膊举得远远的不让他碰到。 

“你小心别喝醉了。”张颜齐拉着他的手臂。 

“没关系啊，喝醉了你背我回去。”周震南满不在乎地摇头。 

“你还是悠着点，我怕闪着腰。”张颜齐逗他。 

“体力太弱，我给你锻炼机会，你应该感谢我。”周震南不甘示弱地反击。 

张颜齐替他擦干净杯壁上沁出的水珠，放回到他手里。 

酒精催眠可能真的有点科学依据，周震南眯起眼睛，掩住嘴巴打了个哈欠，困意涌上的速度比他想象得快。张颜齐看看他：“喝完这杯我们就回去睡觉。” 

“不行，我还没把你这个月工资喝光。”周震南半开玩笑地说，半趴在桌面上，手臂托着下巴。 

张颜齐拿过他手里的酒杯，“想多了，就你这小酒量，你天天来都喝不完。” 

周震南刚要反驳，就见到那个金发青年走了过来，露出欲言又止的神情：“小齐哥？” 

“什么事？”张颜齐看了看周震南，抬眼，青年悄悄指了下不远处的卡座：“有位客人想请你过去。” 

“生面孔，是初次体验的客人？”张颜齐扫了一眼，青年点点头，小声说：“店长说这位客人比较特殊，希望你能陪她聊聊，就十分钟。” 

“没必要吧，让秋哥替我顶一下。”张颜齐回绝他。 

青年的腰弯得更深：“秋哥刚去过，客人点名说请你……” 

“没事儿，我一个人可以。”周震南知道这种店背后的弯弯绕不少，安慰地拍拍他的背。 

“等我一会。”张颜齐停顿了一下，面无表情地站起身。周震南趴在卡座靠背上冲他挥了挥手，看他朝那个陌生女孩走去。 

这还是周震南头一次看到他工作的状态，入座后张颜齐简单说了几句，大部分时间都在安静地聆听，偶尔接几句对答，没有急迫的态度，仿佛面前不是只聊十分钟的陌生人，而是有一整个晚上可以虚度的朋友。 

张颜齐看人的眼神总透着情绪，像温柔像诉说又像发自内心的关切，并不刻意讨人欢心，隔得距离有些远周震南听不清他们说了些什么，然而就周震南盯着看的这短短几分钟，女孩已经笑了好几次，片刻前的冷淡一扫而空。 

周震南划开手机看时间，十分钟到了，下一位替换的牛郎走过去，张颜齐欠身道别正要站起身，女孩突然扬手拉了一下他的衣袖，似乎要商量什么。 

周震南盯了半秒，看到那个牛郎走开才明白，这是直接续点了。 

犹如下楼梯时踩空一格，裹挟冷气的风灌进胸腔，他忽然有些茫然。 

4 

深夜街头泛着静谧的凉意，霓虹灯缤纷地闪烁，照着路上行色匆匆的人影。周震南穿上外套，从兜帽下抬头望了望灰蓝的天空。 

身后有急促的脚步声响起，周震南没有回头，张颜齐一把拉住他的手臂，有些气喘：“不是说好了等我？” 

周震南甩了一下没甩开，站在原地头晕地晃了晃：“……我想回家了。” 

“让你别喝那么多，还把各种酒混着喝，明天起来又要说难受。”张颜齐叹了口气，松开手，绕到他身前蹲下来。 

“你干嘛？”周震南皱眉盯着他。 

“背你啊。”张颜齐的声音闷闷地传来，“给我个锻炼的机会？” 

周震南冷哼，抬手压上他的背脊。 

“哇你轻点，起不来了。”张颜齐“唉哟”夸张地叫唤，周震南抿唇，手底放松了一点力道。 

张颜齐站起身，周震南手臂紧紧地环绕着他的脖颈，侧脸贴着他的肩窝。 

“你走得也太快了点，上一秒看你还在，一抬头你就不见了。”张颜齐揽住他的膝弯，语气温吞地抱怨。 

“我本来就没打算陪她，一个客人而已。” 

“出门的时候我看到了，你是上个月的NO.1。”周震南沉默了片刻，轻描淡写地说。 

顿了顿，他开口接上后半句：“反正我不在，你想怎么留都没关系。” 

张颜齐没有回答。 

周震南闭上双眼，酒精冲击着他的眼眶，泛起阵阵麻木的酸涩。喝酒果然不适合他，轻飘飘的快乐只持续了很短的时间，后劲太难受了。 

揽在膝盖的力道松开，张颜齐放他下来，周震南睁开眼，发现自己站在一条街边的巷道，路灯投下昏黄的光线，张颜齐转身低头看他，脸上说不出是什么表情。 

周震南无意识后退一步，背撞到坚实的砖墙，张颜齐伸手在中间挡了一下。 

“你在怕什么，南南？”张颜齐的手抚过他的下颌，捏了捏他的下巴。 

“吃醋吃得厉害，还装得跟没事一样，这会又不说话了。”张颜齐笑笑，“我差点以为你真不介意呢。” 

周震南盯着他的眼睛，还没开口眼眶就红了，憋了半天气只能说出一句：“你对谁都那样。” 

“你又知道了。”张颜齐好笑又好气，简直想咬他，牙齿落下去的瞬间又不舍得，只是隔着细嫩的唇瓣摩挲。 

周震南乖顺地放他进去，冷不丁在他舌尖狠狠咬了一口，张颜齐“嘶”得一声，用指节抹过血迹，涂在周震南的嘴唇上，缠绵地亲了亲。 

“跟你发生的事情，无论是遇见你之前还是遇见你之后，从来没有对别人做过。” 

他捧着周震南的脸，额头贴着他的额头，语调温柔像深黯的夜色。 

“南南，你信不信我？”


End file.
